Cyber Frenemies
by Super67759
Summary: Texts between Jade and Tori through out the series. Jori!
1. Pilot

**Hey, long time no see...or write.**

**For those of you who have been following my Jori Week story (that's way overdue), I just want to let you know I'm still working on it. I was almost done with the next chapter, but then I decided to change it up a bit. So yeah.**

**In the mean time I thought I'd do this. This basically just features texts between Jade and Tori throughout the series. Some will be short and others will be...really short. This one is kind of in between. That's because I could only think of one time in the episode that they would text each other. I decided to do this whenever I have writers block or when I just want to practice my procrastination skills. School just started up.**

**This texting idea was inspired by IVictorious Texts on tumblr. Check it out, cause it's awesome!**

**And yes, I know that Cyber has to do with computers. I couldn't think of a better title name.  
**

**Disclaimer: **_Ugh! My head hurts from trying to think of something witty. Leave me alone!_

* * *

**(Many hours after the last scene of the Pilot)**

**Jade West:** I hope you know how to sleep with one eye open. _6:13pm_

**Tori Vega:** Um...Who is this? And why is your number blocked? _6:17pm_

**Jade West:** I'd suggest moving now, or else you'll never see sunshine again. Or anything else. _6:22pm_

**Tori Vega:** My dads a cop! _6:31pm_

**Jade West:** Really Vega? That is the oldest trick ever. _6:40pm_

**Tori Vega:** What's going on? How do you know my name? How did you get my number?! _6:56pm_

**Jade West:** Calm down Vega before you spontaneously com-bust. On second thought, keep going. It'll teach you to keep your lips off my boy friend. _7:04pm_

**Tori Vega:** Jade?! _7:09pm_

**Jade West:** No. Bill Clinton. _7:11pm_

**Tori Vega:** What are you doing?_ 7:17pm_

**Jade West:** Tormenting you._ 7:20pm_

**Tori Vega:** Please stop. And how did you even get my number anyway? _7:23pm_

**Jade West:** I have my ways. What's wrong? You going to get your daddy to arrest me? You're so pathetic._ 7:29pm_

**Tori Vega:** I wasn't kidding. My dad really is a cop. _7:35pm_

**Jade West:** Yeah Yeah. I'm done wasting my time with you. _7:44pm_

**Tori Vega:** Well! _7:48pm_

**Tori Vega:** I'm sorry for kissing Beck. _8:14pm_

**Tori Vega:** Jade? _8:23pm_

* * *

**So that's all I could think of for this episode.**

**Let me know if you guys are bothered with the placement of the times. **

**Also give my some good topics that they should text about. And also I would like some good times during episodes for them to text. I'll be sure to give you credit. I do intend on going in order so the next episode will be The Bird Scene. **

**I'm going to try, I repeat TRY to update daily.**

**Read and Review. Every time you don't review a cockroach dies...that's not a very good motivator is it?**


	2. The Bird Scene

**YAY, I'm on time! Here's The Bird Scene episode.**

**Disclaimer:** _Attention all! Wishing Wells are scams! I threw a 100 dollar bill down there and I still don't own Victorious! _

* * *

**_ Monday_  
**

**Tori Vega: **I was struggling with a lot of books! (7:36 am)**  
**

**Jade West: **Your point? (7:39 am)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **You could have helped me! (7:41 am) **  
**

**Jade West: **I don't like you. Stop texting me. (7:46 am)**  
**

_***Time Lapse***_

**Tori Vega: **Does Sikowitz always throw balls at people. (9:02 am)

**Jade West: **Why are you still texting me? (9:13 am)

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

**Tori Vega: **Are you sure you're not allowed to tell me what I did wrong the the scene? (4:57 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **Jade? (5:22 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **OK, now I'm pretty damn sure I told you to stop texting me. I will cut your fingers off. (5:28 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **I'm just trying to be nice. (5:34 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **And I'm trying to keep from committing a murder. (5:40 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **Ha, Ha. Hey how should I decorate my locker? (5:46 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **Jade? (6:02 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **What's your address? (6:06 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **...I'll ask Andre. (6:11 pm)

* * *

**_Wednesday_  
**

**Jade West: **Get ready to fail the scene again, Vega. (7:35 am)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **Thank you so much for your encouraging words. (7:41 am)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **Hey, you texted me first! (7:46 am)**  
**

**Jade West: **Congratulations. (7:50 am)

**_*Time Lapse*_**

**Tori Vega: **What did I do wrong this time!? Tell Me! (9:02 am)**  
**

**Jade West: **How about I ignore you instead? Yeah I prefer to do that. (9:13 am)

* * *

_**Thursday**_

**Tori Vega: **I saw you clapping. (5:43 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **What are you talking about now?! (5:52 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **You clapped after I did the bird scene right. (5:59 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **Your hallucinating. It must have been from looking at your hideous locker. (6:08 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **My locker is clever. What does yours look like? (6:15 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **Mine has scissors on it. (6:21 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **That sounds dangerous. You should be careful. Or put up a warning sign. (6:24 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **What are you my wife? (6:28 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **What? (6:37 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **It's just an expression, calm down. (6:40 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **Are we actually having a civilized conversation? (6:44 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **No. (6:50 pm)**  
**

**Tori Vega: **Then what do you call this? (6:53 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **I call this 'Vega will not stop texting me so I'm just going to humor her until she leaves me the hell alone.' (7:10 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **Vega? (7:35 pm)**  
**

**Jade West: **Finally. (7:42 pm)

* * *

**I know the ending was a little mean. But that's what it seems like Jade what do.  
**

**Also, if you can think of a better format let me know.  
**

**The next episode is Stage Fighting.  
**


	3. Stage Fighting

**I'm back. This one is Stage Fighting! Yaaaaaay! I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for this one.**

**Also I stopped writing their last names. I'm not going to continue doing that pointless crap. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer:** _WHAT!? PFFT HA HA HA HA HA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HA HA HA HA! OH GOD MY STOMACH! HA HA HA HA! ITS TOO MUCH! STOP THE MADNESS!_

* * *

_**Friday**_

**Jade:** Hello partner ;) (3:00 pm)

**Tori:** H-hi (3:07 pm)

**Jade:** Your such a dork. Who stutters in a text? (3:11 pm)

**Tori:** I was just showing my emotions! (3:15 pm)

**Jade:** Whatever. (3:18 pm)

**Tori:** Soooooooo, your not going to hurt me right? (3:23 pm)

**Tori:** Jade? (3:39 pm)

**Jade:** I'll be at your house at seven so we can rehearse. (3:45 pm)

**Tori:** I'm not comfortable with giving you my address. (3:51 pm)

**Jade:** That's cool. I already have it. (3:53 pm)

**Tori:** What?! How?! (3:56 pm)

**Jade:** I know people. (4:00 pm)

_***Time Lapse***_

**Tori:** Jade! It's 8'o clock! (8:03 pm)

**Jade:** I noticed. (8:05 pm)

**Tori:** You were supposed to be here an hour ago! Where are you?! (8:08 pm)

**Jade:** In your room. (8:10 pm)

**Tori:** Huh? How'd you get in there? (8:12 pm)

**Jade:** Through your window. I gotta say Vega, not what I expected. (8:12 pm)

**Tori:** I could have sworn I locked my window. (8:14 pm)

**Jade:** Jeez Vega. Do you ever clean? I feel like I just walked into the aftermath of mother natures greatest creation. (8:15 pm)

**Tori:** OK, I'm confused. (8:18 pm)

**Jade:** No way! You know Karate? There's no way you can kick my ass. (8:20 pm)

**Tori:** Oh, I think you're in Trina's room.(8:22 pm)

**Jade:** Oh. Whoops. (8:24 pm)

**Jade:** Oh My God! Either your sister still has food from last Thanksgiving stored in here or there's a dead skunk under her bed, cause' my nose is about to quit its job. (8:28 pm)

**Tori:** Jade, just get down here so we can get this over with. (8:30 pm)

**Jade:** You want to say that again? (8:32 pm)

**Tori:** Um...please? (8:33 pm)

**_*Time Lapse*_**

**Jade:** My god I hope you don't flinch like that when we perform or else we're screwed. (10:21 pm)

**Tori:** It's a natural reaction! (10:24 pm)

**Jade:** It's called acting Vega! You were shaking more than a chihuahua on steroids! I'm not going to kill you! (10:27 pm)

**Jade:** Yet (10:28 pm)

**Tori:** See! That right there is what freaks me out! (10:30 pm)

**Jade:** Whatever. Same time tomorrow? (10:33 pm)

**Tori:** You mean the right time? Or an hour later? (10:35 pm)

**Jade:** It's like you want me to strangle you. (10:39 pm)

**Jade:** I'll be there at seven. (10:47 pm)

* * *

_**Saturday**_

**Tori:** You said you would be here on time! (7:49 pm)

**Jade:** I lied. (7:56 pm)

* * *

_**Sunday**_

**Tori:** This is the last day and your late again! (7:03 pm)

**Jade:** Vega, it's five minutes over and I'm outside your freaking door. (7:05 pm)

**Tori:** Well, that still counts as late. (7:07 pm)

**Jade:** Open the door before I knock it down! (7:08 pm)

* * *

_**Monday**_

**Jade:** Ready to perform Vega? (10:04 am)

**Tori:** Honestly, no. (10:07 am)

**Jade:** I swear I'm not going to hurt you. I want an A too. (10:09 am)

**Tori:** That's reassuring coming from you 'Miss Brutal Mugger'. (10:12 am)

_***Time Lapse***_

**Tori:** Jade, come on! I know I didn't hit you! (12:10 pm)

**Tori:** Jade! Lanes making me clean up after a food fight scene because of this! (12:30 pm)

**Tori:** Jade this isn't funny anymore. (12:56 pm)

**Tori:** Did I really hit you? (1:35 pm)

**Tori:** I'm sorry. (2:01 pm)

* * *

**_Tuesday_**

**Tori:** Just got some interesting news from Andre. Your evil. (1:31 pm)

_***Time Lapse***_

**Jade:** Vega, where are you? (3:24 pm)

**Tori:** Cleaning gunk off walls. (3:31 pm)

Jade: Where? (3:33 pm)

Tori: The food fight scene area. Why? (3:37 pm)

Tori: Hello? (3:49)

_***Time lapse***_

**Tori:** So, does this mean we're friends now? (5:40 pm)

**Jade:** Sure. (5:47 pm)

**Tori:** Cool! (5:48 pm)

**Jade:** Wait, define friends. (5:52 pm)

**Tori:** We can hang out, watch movies, talk, give advice and all that friendly stuff. (6:01 pm)

**Jade:** Oh. Well in that case, no. (6:04 pm)

**Tori:** Hey wait a minute! You already confirmed! I think there's a rule against un-confirming friendship. (6:08 pm)

**Jade:** Vega, unless this rule is written with black ink in the U.S. Constitution as the 28th Amendment. I don't care. (6:13 pm)

**Tori:** Well that sucks. (6:16 pm)

**Jade:** Life sucks. (6:19 pm)

* * *

**Next up is The Birthweek Song.**

**I just want to let you guys know that I haven't seen the next episode in forever. So I'm going to try my best. But don't panic, cause I can always just edit it if I end up watching it in the future.**

**Or I can just pull a Marty McFly and go back to the time I last watched it. I doubt that's possible though.**

**Please review or I'll go back in time and make sure you never find out about Victorious or fanfiction. Mwha hahaha!**


	4. The Birthweek Song

**Hey sorry I didn't update quicker. I didn't have access to the next episode until recently. And even if I did I don't think I would have updated. Our air conditioner broke. Now it's as humid as Florida in every single room. I didn't feel like thinking while my brain cells were already over cooking. Sue me!... But not literally though.**

**It feels a little better in my room today. So here you go!**

**This one is The Birthweek Song. Hope ya'll enjoy. I just threw in a southern accent cause I'm awesome.**

**Disclaimer:** _Wow. Thanks for making me realize that my life has no meaning..._

* * *

_**Friday  
**_

**Tori:** Hey I need you to be at the lunch table early. (11:44 am)

**Jade:** Ugh! Why?! (11:46 am)

**Tori:** We're going to have a discussion. (11:49 am)

**Jade:** About what? (11:51 am)

**Jade:** Vega! (12:00 pm)

**Jade:** Hey! I'm supposed to be the one who ignores you! (12:08 pm)

**Tori:** We're going to talk about who's going to play the lead in the new school play. (12:09 pm)

**Jade:** I'll be there. (12:10 pm)

**_*Time Lapse*_**

**Jade:** I hate you with a burning passion. (1:12 pm)

**Tori:** I'm sorry. It was the only way you would come. (1:15 pm)

**Jade:** I didn't want to help you find a present for your talentless sister! (1:17 pm)

**Tori:** Jade I'm desperate. If I don't give her a great present, she'll nag me about it for 6 months. (1:20 pm)

**Tori:** Hello? (1:28 pm)

**Jade:** I know what you could get her. (1:30 pm)

**Tori:** You do? Tell me please! (1:32 pm)

**Jade:** Beg me (1:34 pm)

**Tori:** What? No! (1:36 pm)

**Jade:** Then I guess your going to be full of Trina for 6 months. (1:37 pm)

**Tori:** Thanks a lot. (1:40 pm)

**Jade:** Your welcome. (1:41 pm)

**_*Time Lapse*_**

**Jade:** There's a sale at Somones for Fuzzini Boots. Trina might like them. Tell or mention to anyone that I ever helped you, I will personally deliver you a 'hand written' message to your face. (3:27 pm)

**Tori:** Thank you so much! I won't say anything, I swear! (3:34 pm)

**Jade:** I'm regretting this already. (3:36 pm)

* * *

_**Saturday**_

**Tori:** So the Fuzzini Boots were a bust. Turns out she bought some already. So I'm just going to write her a song. (6:31 pm)

**Jade:** Stop updating your life status to me Vega. I Don't Care. (6:35 pm)

**Tori:** I just wanted to ask if you wanted to help write it. (6:37 pm)

**Jade:** I'm going to say this again cause it seems to have passed over your head the last eight thousand times I've said it. I'm Not Your Friend. The end. (6:42 pm)

**Tori:** Non Friends don't help each other with finding presents for their sister. (6:45 pm)

**Jade:** I said not to mention that again! (6:46 pm)

* * *

_**Sunday**_

**Tori:** I'm so upset! (9:46 pm)

**Jade:** Not now Vega! I'm reading this awesome play. A monster just gouged out this girls eyes. My god, that was funny. (9:52 pm)

**Tori:** Trina didn't accept the song as a present. She is such a spoiled brat! (9:54 pm)

**Jade:** And your just noticing this now? (9:56 pm)

* * *

_**Monday  
**_

**Jade:** Did you enjoy your garbage flavored coffee, Vega? (7:30 pm)

**Tori:** I'm not in the mood, Jade. Btw, That was really unnecessary and childish! (7:34 pm)

**Tori:** And unsanitary. (7:35 pm)

**Jade:** Whats wrong with you? (7:37 pm)

**Tori:** Trina! That's whats wrong. She's taking credit for the song I sang to her. She's trying to get a record deal. (7:40 pm)

**Jade:** You don't have anything to worry about. Your sister sings like a constipated cow. (7:42 pm)

**Tori:** I wasn't worried, just upset. And Ew. (7:43 pm)

**Tori:** Wait why do you care? (7:44 pm)

**Jade:** I never said I cared. I'm just really bored. You were my last resort. (7:47 pm)

**Tori:** Really? (7:48 pm)

**Jade:** Well considering everyone else is busy, my cables out, my router stopped working, it's raining outside, I'm having writers block and I can't find my favorite scissors, you are my last resort. Unfortunately. (7:52 pm)

**Jade:** You still there? My god, I hope not. (8:04 pm)

**Tori:** Trina just called me and asked me to go down to the recording studio. (8:07 pm)

**Jade:** She probably bombed the song. (8:09 pm)

**Tori:** Wouldn't be surprising. (8:12 pm)

_***Time Lapse***_

**Tori:** I just got upstaged by Beyonce! How awesome is that?! (10:03 pm)

**Jade:** You must feel real special. (10:07 pm)

* * *

**And we are clear!**

**Tune in next time for Jade Dumps Beck! *Cheers!***

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Btw I updated my Jori Week story. Check it out if you want!  
**

**Also do you guys mind if I stop highlighting their names? Or do you want me to keep doing that?  
**


	5. Jade Dumps Beck

**I'm so incredibly sorry for the delay. You not believe how much work I had to do. I'm trying to find time I promise.**

**Just so that I don't continue to get your hopes up just to crush them, I'm just going to say expect some more delays. I still have a lot of crap to do. I swear teachers get together and decide to give essays and projects on the same day.**

**Here it is. Jade Dumps Beck!**

**Disclaimer:** _Pfft! Yeah right..._

* * *

_**Wednesday  
**_

**Tori:** Why'd you dump Beck?! He didn't do anything! (12:57 pm)

**Jade:** That is none of your concern Vega! (1:01 pm)

**Tori:** I just wanted to understand why? Are you OK? (1:03 pm)

**Jade:** I'm turning off my phone. (1:04 pm)

**Tori:** Jade! (1:06 pm)

_***Time**** Lapse***_

**Jade: **Hey if a Quiz is a quizzical, then what's a test? (4:22 pm)

**Tori:** I don't know. (4:24 pm)

**Tori:** A testical? (4:26 pm)

**Jade:** Ha. Got ya. (4:27 pm)

**Tori:** I don't get it. (4:31 pm)

**Jade:** Fail. (4:33 pm)

**Tori:** What? (4:34 pm)

**Jade:** Read it again Vega. (4:35 pm)

**Tori: **Jade! That's inappropriate! (4:39 pm)

**Jade:** Deal with it. (4:42 pm)

_***Time**** Lapse***_

**Jade:** Hey, why do they call it life insurance? (7:11 pm)

**Tori:** What do you mean? (7:15 pm)

**Jade:** Well, car insurance is used so you can pay for your car to be fixed or replaced right? (7:17 pm)

**Tori:** Yeah. (7:18 pm)

**Jade:** Then why is another called life insurance. Does that mean you can be brought back to life if you die? (7:20 pm)

**Tori:** Um... (7:21 pm)

**Jade: **I can see the cheap commercials now. A little girl crying over her mothers sliced up body and then a pedophile-looking sales person pops out of nowhere saying 'It's OK little girl, your mother has life insurance!' (7:24 pm)

**Tori:** Are you OK? (7:25 pm)

**Jade: **Then the mother comes back to life and shares an awkward hug with her daughter. I don't know about you, but I would've beaten her with a stick. No zombie's eating me. (7:27 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **Jade seriously! (7:28 pm)**  
**

**Jade: **Oh and don't forget the cheesy acting. And the stupid finishing lines. 'A second chance at life! Get another chance to fuck it up once again!' (7:31 pm)

**Tori:** Are you still strung up about Beck? (7:32 pm)

**Tori:** Jade? (7:48 pm)

* * *

**_Thursday_  
**

**Tori:** Jade seriously are you OK? (12:37 pm)

**Jade: **Yes! I broke up with him, remember? (12:39 pm)

**Tori:** I know, but it's kind of hard to believe that when you just squeezed the life out of your burrito. (12:41 pm)

_***Time Lapse***_

**Jade: **You home? (3:52 pm)**  
**

**Tori:** Yeah Why? (3:56 pm)

**Tori:** Jade? (4:05 pm)

_***Time Lapse***_

**Tori:** So when do you want me to try and convince Beck? (6:43 pm)

**Jade: **Today. (6:48 pm)

**Tori: **OK what time? (6:49 pm)**  
**

**Jade:** Any time. (6:50 pm)

**Jade:** Hey about your dead grandmother that made you that pillow... (7:09 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **What about her? (7:12 pm)**  
**

**Jade: **Did she have life insurance? (7:13 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **I'm not responding to that. (7:14 pm)**  
**

**Jade: **I'm just saying, they could hook you up. (7:16 pm)**  
**

**Tori:** I'm going to Becks. (7:17 pm)

* * *

**_Friday_  
**

**Tori: **A can of lemonade? Really Jade? (10:12 am)**  
**

**Jade: **What are you talking about? (10:14 am)**  
**

**Tori: **Just meet me by my locker at lunch time. (10:16 am) **  
**

**Jade: **Don't tell me what to do. (10:17 am)**  
**

**Tori:** Hey, I'm trying to help you! (10:18 am)

_***Time Lapse***_

**Tori: **Are you at the pet store yet? (3:33 pm)

**Jade:** Yeah. (3:34 pm)

**Tori:** I don't see your car. (3:36 pm)

**Jade:** Are you at 'Paws and Claws'? (3:37 pm)

**Tori:** No I'm at 'Puss in Boots'. (3:39 pm)

**Jade:** What!? Are you inside? (3:40 pm)

**Tori:** No. I'm in the parking lot. (3:41 pm)

**Jade:** Oh. Good. Anyway, your at the wrong place. (3:43 pm)

**Tori:** Well you never specified the pet store! (3:44 pm)

**Jade:** I would agree with you there, if you were actually at a pet store. (3:46 pm)

**Tori:** What? (3:47 pm)

**Jade:** Vega, 'Puss in Boots' is a strip club. (3:48 pm)

**Tori:** Oh gross! (3:49 pm)

**Jade:** You fail at life. If only you had life insurance. (3:51 pm)

**Tori:** Oh my god, your still on that? I'm on my way. (3:53 pm)

**Jade:** Wait, are you in a car? (3:54 pm)

**Tori:** Yeah. Trina's driving me. (3:55 pm)

**Jade:** Willingly? (3:56 pm)

**Tori:** I bribed her. (3:57 pm)

**Jade:** Oh. Isn't she supposed to be doing her one woman show. (3:59 pm)

**Tori:** That's not until later. (4:00 pm)

**Jade:** Tell her I said break a leg. (4:01 pm)

**Jade:** And an arm. (4:02 pm)

**Jade:** And her neck. (4:03 pm)

**Jade:** And her pride. (4:04 pm)

**Tori:** How pleasant. (4:06 pm)

_***Time Lapse*  
**_

**Tori: **Thanks for making me walk home. I really appreciated it. (9:28 pm)

**Jade: **Your welcome. (9:31 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **I wasn't being serious! (9:32 pm)_**  
**_

**Jade: **I was. (9:33 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **Your unbelievable! I helped you get back with Beck! (9:34 pm)

**Jade: **I know, I was there. (9:35 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **Come on Jade! (9:36 pm)**  
**

**Jade: **You fucked up Becks dad! (9:37 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **What? You had a part in that too! Your the one who thought to get him a dog! (9:39 pm)**  
**

**Jade: **And your the one that said I should get him a better gift than lemonade! (9:40 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **Never mind. I'm not going to fight with you. (9:42 pm)**  
**

**Jade:** Cause you know you'd loose. (9:43 pm)

**Tori:** Is Becks father OK at least? (9:45 pm)

**Jade: **Oh I wouldn't worry about him. (9:46 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **Why not? (9:49 pm)**  
**

**Jade: **He has life insurance. (10:00 pm)**  
**

**Tori: **Oh my god... (10:03 pm)**  
**

* * *

**And that is a wrap.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to post 'Tori the Zombie' earlier, but I'm doubtful.**

**But I will finish it even if I die...cause I have life insurance.  
**

**Please leave me some delicious reviews. And Yes, I've tasted reviews. They're better when baked. Fried reviews are just gross.**

**Wow I'm strange.**


End file.
